The Untold Tale of Rosaline and Tybalt
by Madianna
Summary: Rosaline has always gotten on well with Tybalt. Can she stop his temper taking over and destroying himself and others around him? Rosaline/Tybalt. Takes place before and during Romeo and Juliet. DISCONTINUED.
1. Peace and Quiet

New story!

I'm really excited to have my first story up here. I'm aware the Shakespearean language may not be great, but I wanted to give it a try! Basically, this story is about Tybalt and Rosaline, told mainly from Rosaline's point of view. It takes place before, and then during, Romeo and Juliet.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the original Romeo and Juliet play, but I own Rosaline's personality, and several new members of each family.

Enjoy!

UPDATE - This story has been discontinued. It has, however, had the grammar and spelling checked and edited, as well as had the appalling Middle English removed.

* * *

I appreciated being out in the open air, instead of the miserable hovel I referred to as home. And I appreciated being with him too.

He was pretty much my saviour. We were only related through marriage to the great Capulet family. He was part of it - I am not, although I wish I was. I wish I had a family like his.

"Tibby" I said, using the name he only allowed his mother, Juliet and myself to call him "When do you think we should return home?"

"Return home?" he repeated, lying on his back, staring into the sky. Tybalt liked to come to the meadow as much as I did. It was peaceful, it was quiet, and it gave us time alone. We didn't need to speak sometimes, we merely sat in each other's company. Sometimes Tybalt would bring me a book to read to him. He was taught to read as a child, although he despised it, wanting to play with the children in the streets. I was not, and had to beg my mother to beg my Capulet relations to arrange for me to be taught. I did enjoy my lessons, and these lessons expanded to mathematics, in which my tutor proclaimed I had a natural gift for numbers and figures, particularly with money.

Alas, as a female, I could not continue this. After surpassing Tybalt's reading skills, I took to reading to him, to encourage him to give it another go. But his temper ran short with his tutor, and the tutor refused to teach him. Word spread about his desire not to be taught, and consequently no one would teach him. This suited him fine. I think he only liked to hear me read to him, because he liked the sound of my voice.

"Yes. I was just wondering, as the sun is getting rather low in the sky, and it is not the safest thing to do, to walk home through my street…" I let my voice trail off and Tybalt sat up.

"I am armed" he stated, gesturing to his rapier with pride. I felt relief wash through me, but dread, as I knew all too well how foul-mannered Tybalt could be, especially in the presence of…

"The Montagues" growled Tybalt, pointing.

"Where?" I asked, more dread filling me up.

"Over there" he pointed in there direction again.

"Is Romeo there?" I questioned, worrying.

"No, because otherwise his ugly face would be causing us to go temporarily blind"

"Thank goodness" I sighed.

"Why? Has he been giving you grief again? I'll kill him. Just say the word and I shall do it"

"If you want to be locked up for the rest of your life, go ahead. But I won't visit you in prison"

Tybalt rolled his grey eyes "I will walk you home, then"

"Thank you" I replied. The shadows caused by the dying sun flicked as we walked along, praying not to be seen by the Montagues. I noticed Tybalt shaking, trying to stop himself running over and starting a fight with them, for my sake, and I felt a small sense of pride. Tybalt had never been good with his temper, and then Mercutio and Romeo realised they could hit him…with words. He is not clever, and therefore not particularly witty. They poke fun of his name, his fighting skills, his clothes, anything they can think of. It is usually Mercutio. Romeo is too busy writing another love poem to some poor unfortunate maiden (these days, it is usually me)

"This way" Tybalt led the way away from the Montagues, and then we heard an all too familiar voice.

"When he was two he-" the voice cut off to explode into a fit of giggles.

"Tell us, Hermia! Tell us!" begged the crowd of Montagues.

"He toddled all the way past your lot, past the Lanceley's, past the Fulgencio's, all the way up to the Prince, and said 'Your hose is twisted around the wrong way and your crown is lopsided!'"

In the blink of a second, Tybalt had turned away from me, and was storming across the Meadow.

"No…" I groaned to myself, before following.

"Hermia!" he roared. Hermia, the black sheep of the Capulet family, turned, her short red hair loose and askew under a cap, that actually belonged to Tybalt. I recognised it as a gift from his eccentric mother. That wasn't the only item of clothing she wore that belonged to Tybalt. I recognised his doublet, hose, and shoes. Hermia grinned as she watched Tybalt look at her bizarre outfit.

"That…that's my doublet! And my hose! And…that hat! My mother gave me that!" roared Tybalt across the meadow as we neared them.

"She does look lovely!" exclaimed Mercutio, a horrible young man of sixteen, whom I recognised as Romeo's best friends, as Hermia did a twirl.

"No!" snarled Tybalt "Hermia! As a young lady, you should not be wearing an outfit as revealing, as, as, that!"

"Oh, but Tybalt, my favourite cousin, you are so fat that your doublet keeps everything under my waist covered. The rest, well, you display those to the world as well"

Tybalt was lost for words. I knew the pattern so well. Someone or something would offend him. He would argue his point until they out-witted him, and he didn't know what to say. Then he stood still, lights flashing behind his hostile grey eyes, until he either let go, and charged at the enemy, or thought of something else to yell at them about. He was at the stage where his eyes flashed.

"You are a badly behaved, promiscuous, disgraceful-"

"Tell me something I do not know, Tybalt" sang Hermia.

"I am going to walk Rosaline home. Then I am going to take you to your father, and your father will punish you. Do you understand?"

"No. Could you say it again, please?"

The Montagues all laughed at Tybalt and the cycle began again, his eyes flashing.

"I don't think you are funny. Do you think she is funny, Rosaline?"

I shook my head "Let's go, Tybalt. It is getting dark. Let's leave Hermia to humiliate herself"

Tybalt glared in Mercutio's direction "I will make sure Hermia never spends one more minute in your company after today" he hissed.

"Tybalt" I warned.

"Yes, that is right, off to Rosaline. What is she, your mother?" mocked Mercutio. It was Hermia's turn to laugh at his jokes. All of a sudden, Tybalt twisted around and grabbed Mercutio by the shoulders.

"How dare you insult me in that manner! How dare you abduct and debauch the maidens of my family!" Mercutio was shook for every syllable Tybalt hissed.

"I don't see any maidens from your family, apart from yourself" Hermia sniggered.

"She is a boy!" giggled one of the younger lads. He probably wasn't even thirteen.

"Cleverly observed, Haroldo" Hermia nodded.

"Tibby, let's just go" I begged.

"TIBBY!" the Montagues roared with laughter "What a stupid name! Is that what she calls you! Tibby!"

"Tibby darling!" shrieked Hermia in a high-pitched voice, that was meant to imitate mine. Tybalt dropped Mercutio, who crumpled to the floor, and grabbed Hermia by the waist, slinging her over his shoulder. Hermia meowed in protest, Tybalt's hat falling off her head. Tybalt stormed away, with me following in his wake. The Montagues jeered and shouted after us, but Tybalt ignored them, his jaw set defiantly.

We set off.


	2. Rosaline's Family Life

I hate my house. It is situated in a horrible, rough, part of the neighbourhood. Fights, theft, murder and other horrendous crimes are common on a weekly basis. After being with my Capulet relations, I often feel upset and a little embarrassed by my background.

Tybalt breathed heavily and angrily. Hermia had long since finished protesting about being carried and lay slumped over his shoulders. Tybalt had thrown his cloak across her, so no one could see her revealing outfit. She looked around the houses warily, then glancing at me slyly every now and then. I knew what she was thinking.

"We are at your home, Rosaline"

"Thank you for walking me home, Tybalt" It was twilight. The shadows were long, and the streets were dark. Not even the moon was peeping out yet. The sky was clear, the first stars twinkling gently.

"You are most welcome. Good night, Rosaline"

"Good night, Tybalt, and good night Hermia"

Hermia did not answer, but scowled. Tybalt watched me walk up the pathway to our tiny little house. I smiled one last time, but I had that familiar sinking sensation whenever I returned home. Opening the door, I slipped into the miniature hallway, and was expecting to see my tired mother sitting on the armchair given to her by my aunt, Lady Capulet, but there was a handsome man of about his late thirties, early forties, standing in the middle of the room. My mother stood up, facing him, her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"It is not a fitting place for two young maidens to be growing up" he stated, glancing around the room with disdain.

"If you had not left me penniless for that flighty teenager, then we would not be here" my mother stood up straight, her eyes filled with hurt. Her mouth wobbled the way it did before she was about to weep.

I took a step forwards, moving into the view of the man. We looked at each other.

He had dark hair, almost black, but with a few greys in, as if he had run a dusty comb through it. His eyes were a dark, liquid brown, and above those were a pair of tidy, dark eyebrows, in a perfect shape. On his forehead were a few, faint lines. His nose was straight, and his lips were tight, above a mainly jaw.

At that moment I had a guess of who he was, but it did not register fully with me.

"This must be Rosaline" he said, in a strong, deep voice. He looked at me again, and I let my eyes fall to his clothing. The garments were colourful, bright, and beautiful, studded with jewels and embroided with golden silk. They must have been so expensive, that if we sold our house, it would cover half the cost.

"That is me" I answered. My voice sounded louder and stronger than I thought it would, so I felt a little braver.

"And where is Livia?" he asked, his eyes turning back to my mother. I heard a scamper of feet above the ceiling (that was about to fall down any minute) and then Livia arrived downstairs. I pulled my younger sister out from the shadows, and stood her beside me. She watched the man, a puzzled expression on her face. We both turned to looking at the man. The atmosphere was tense and I wished someone would speak.

"They appear to have grown into fine young ladies, despite living in this, this…"

"Hovel" I finished for him. I couldn't help it. It just slipped out.

"Yes. Hovel"

"It was not my fault!" protested my mother "I just said, you left me penniless, on the streets, pregnant, with a young child. I had to beg my sister for money, and even then I could only afford this. I had to beg for Rosaline and Livia's education from my sister too. I had nothing!"

"Hmph!" snorted the man. He pulled out a purse, stuffed with gold coins, and thrust it into mine and Livia's arms. We gawped. I don't think we had ever seen so much money in our lives "Buy yourself some clothes. Sort your house out. I shall be back"

He pushed past us. Livia and I were dumbfounded, holding the gold. When the door slammed, and we heard him walking away, I shoved to whole bag to Livia and rushed over to my mother. She had let go and was crying.

"What is it, mother?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her gently.

"Who was that unpleasant man?" Livia questioned. Mother grew calm enough to speak.

"That man," she said in a shaky voice "Is Angelo Fulgencio, the Deputy of Verona. He's also-" she broke off to sob a little. I patted her back gently.

"He is also your father"

* * *

I expect many would wonder how I, Rosaline Oftmoro, child of an Oftmoro and a Fulgencio, is doing in this situation. But my story begins like this.

I was told by my mother from an early age that we had been rich. I could remember my pretty dresses and my dolls well, and I can remember a man's deep laughter, and several woman caring for me. My mother had been married to a wealthy man, with high political status, and with rising wealth by the week. She'd chosen this partner herself, and was very proud of her new spouse, as were her family.

Like Livia and myself, my mother had a sister. Cordelia was merely sixteen when she married Lord Capulet. The Oftmoro's arranged this match. All should have been wel l- two daughters, well matched, and by the time Cordelia was married, I had been born.

After a year or so, my mother's marriage was on the rocks. My father was seeing a younger woman, barely older than Cordelia. He left my mother, expectant with Livia, for this woman, who was also expectant. We were given a bag of gold and that was it.

My mother's family could not, and would not, help us. They were disgusted she had let her marriage fall apart like that, and secondly, they were in financial difficulty. Too much partying, too little work caused them to lose their money. They were in a similar situation, and most of them emigrated to Mantua, where we had kin, in an attempt to recover their riches.

Aunty Cordelia did what she could, but she was soon expectant with her first child, Juliet. If the Capulets had any furniture or luxuries to spare, we'd get them. Mine and Livia's lessons to read, write and count were paid this way.

That is how I was brought up. With my family closely intertwined with the Capulets, I became familiar with Tybalt, Juliet, Hermia and their parents. I loved every minute of being in the Capulet Manor. I felt at peace, lost in the history of an ancient family that I was so close to being part of.

Hermia, on the other hand, was a hell child, a brat, would sneak out, cut and destroy her dresses, deliberately ignore her tutors, and irritate Tybalt. The worst thing is Juliet worships her and is often in the habit of picking up her misbehaviour.

I cannot believe how ungrateful that girl is. I also cannot believe how, after years of being cared for and in spite of her misdemeanours, loved, by her family, Hermia has the cheek to run off with her 'boyfriend' Lysander, and befriend Montagues, and that hideously rude young man, Mercutio. I do not understand why she would want to torment Tybalt to the point of him threatening her with violence. Tybalt is loyal to his family and those that matter to him. I would never be as irritating as her to any kinsman of mine. I am very grateful to have him around.

With this new revelation spinning around my mind, he will be the first person I will confide in. With this reassuring thought in mine, I blow out the candle in mine and Livia's tiny, shared room, and wrapping a finger in my golden locks, I slip off to sleep.


	3. A Windfall

"You have a letter" my mother waved a sheet of parchment.

"Is it a love letter?" asked Livia, clasping her hands together. I glanced around the room suspiciously. The gold lay on a small table. My mother and Livia acted as though it ceased to exist. It was as though Angelo (I cannot call him father) had never been.

"Thank you, mother" I said, taking the parchment, and pulling off the wax seal. It unfurled by itself.

"It's Romeo!" I snapped angrily.

"Romeo!" cried Livia excitedly.

"No, this is not good!" I fumed, my eyes scanning the paper "It is a hideous love letter. Listen to this!"

I took a deep breath, and in ridiculously stupid voice, mimicked a love struck young man.

'_My beloved Rosaline,_

_You are so fair,_

_As fair as your golden hair,_

_You have beautiful eyes,_

_That contain no lies,_

_You are full of wit,_

_And so with Cupid's bow I am hit,_

_Meet me at noon,_

_By the water fountain soon,_

_Your Romeo'_

I felt violently ill. Livia burst out laughing, and my mother suppressed a smile.

"Ah, Rosaline. Do you not think this young man to be a perfect match?" she teased.

"I have no desire to marry this blithering fool!" I hissed. I threw the letter away from me, then picked it up. Perhaps I could substitute _Rosaline_ for _Hermia_, and _Romeo_ for _Lysander_, send it to Hermia as though it was from Lysander, and see what might happen.

"Who will you marry instead of him?" quipped Livia, joining the teasing game.

"A…beggar, or a crook. Either shall make a better match than Romeo!"

My mother smiled once again "You are a fine young woman now, Rosaline. You will make a fine bride"

I was taunted with the idea of myself in a beautiful bridal gown entered my mind, and my lips curved at the sides. It would be wonderful, to fall in love with the man of my dreams and to become part of a family, with someone by my side constantly, but then I dismissed the idea. I had seen first hand the destruction of a marriage. I knew the consequences of a marriage gone wrong. And then I decided that I did not like the idea of myself in a beautiful bridal gown.

"What are you doing today?" asked mother, fondly stroking my blonde curls.

"I do not know yet. Perhaps I shall…" my eyes rested on the gold "Perhaps I ought to, sort myself and Livia out, like Lord Fulgencio suggested"

Mother snatched the gold up "I don't know, Rosaline. I would dearly love to improve upon our situation with this gold, but it seems wrong to use it, when it came from…"

"Mother, this our chance" I looked to Livia "Perhaps, he feels guilty, and wants to get to know us"

"And turning up, completely out of the blue, with gold, displaying disrespect to the best I could do under the circumstances, is the way to do so?" demanded mother.

"He said he would be back" Livia added hopefully, looking at the gold greedily. Mother ignored Livia, and turned to me instead.

"Well, I do not know either" I said "I have only ever heard of Lord Angelo Fulgencio, the Deputy of Verona, in name. I have never seen him in person. I do not know him as a father, nor as a person. I cannot judge"

"Rosaline, you speak sense to me. But his wife left when their new child was five, and he has had so many years to make amends. I find it so particularly convenient that he wants to get to know you now, when you are so fitting for marriage"

The thought of Lord Fulgencio, trying to match me with someone like…Romeo, made me feel a surge of repulsion.

"Actually" I said, slowly "I know what we can do with our gold"

"What might that be?" enquired Livia.

"We are ladies, are we not?"

"Yes, we are" replied Livia.

"Men do not care for dresses and shoes. I propose that we waste his gold upon dresses and shoes and teach him a lesson. If he returns, desiring to have it back, what can we give him but dresses and shoes? What need would he have for those?"

"Rosaline, that is so funny!" cried Livia.

I clasped my arms around her shoulders "We shall purchase the dresses we have been dreaming about for years!"

"We shall!" Livia exclaimed "And we could have our hair styled, as beautifully as our cousin Juliet's. I have always wanted to have such beautiful hair. I don't understand why Hermia cuts her hair so short!"

"Hermia is stupid" I dismissed "But before we get carried away, I would propose that we tuck away a small portion of the money, should bad fortune come upon us. I have some savings, and I shall place it with those. Perhaps in time, we might be able to afford a better home in a respectable part of the neighbourhood"

"And I might make the journey to Mantua" murmured mother "And I might see my family again"

"What more reason have we to reject the gold?" I asked, feeling my heart soar with delight.

"None!" Livia delightedly declared.


	4. Talking With Tybalt

After our conversation about the previous night, it was midday when I left the house, or hovel, to go and tell Tybalt of my good news. Everything seemed beautiful in my elevated mood. Even the wretched beggar woman on the streets. I never gave to beggars. I needed my money for my family, and you could never tell whether or not they were crooks.

The streets rapidly changed from dismal squalor to grand townhouses, and then to stately manors. Tybalt, of course, lived in one of the stately manors, just down the road from the main Capulet Manor. As with the Montagues, most of the Capulets lived in their Manor, which had been in their possesion for many years, but others chose to break away. Or they were banished and disowned from the family. No Capulets had been banished for over ten years.

I entered the grounds. The lone guard nodded, recognising me immediately. I was not surprised why Tybalt only employed one guard. With his reputation as such a skilled swordsman, who would dare attack his house? I continued on my way to the door, and knocked.

The housekeeper let me in.

"Ah, Rosaline" she smiled "Have you come to visit your good friend, Tybalt?"

"Yes, I have"

"When are you both going to make the announcement?"

"And what announcement would that be?"

"That you love each other, of course!"

"Love!" I laughed "Tybalt and I are good friends. I will tell you if we ever fall in love. Currently, I am being pursued by a highly irritating young man, and am in no mood for love"

She shook her head "Everyone knows of your love. Except yourselves, of course! Go on straight ahead. His lady mother is in the drawing room"

"Thank you"

The servants at Tybalt's home were always so friendly. I always felt welcome. Many would find it ironic that such a usually hostile and unfriendly person would live in such a pleasant atmosphere. I knew the Tybalt underneath, who he really was.

I stepped into the drawing room. On my way, I admired the portraits, as I always did. Tybalt's home was incredibly cluttered, but tidy. It contained such character, and so I always felt like I was in a home, rather than a house. I felt like it was a place where a person could belong. I wish I had that. Regina sat, staring at a painting. She wasn't moving much.

"Good morning, Signora Capulet"

Regina did not answer, and continued to stare into space. I was confused. Usually, Regina was bubbly and outgoing. She always reminded me to call her by her first name, although I do not, as such manners are not proper.

I stepped in front of her, but she looked straight through me. She was definitely alive. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes blinked every so often, and her body moved with her breath.

"Signora Capulet?" I waved a hand in front of her face "Are you not well?" I asked, panicking.

"My mother is well, Rosaline"

I turned with relief to see Tybalt standing in the doorway. He smiled reassuringly back at me.

"Mother is just in one of her moods. The doctor says she is possessed, but he is lying, and I know it. When she feels like this, I order her maids to dress her and place her somewhere safe, like here. She shall be well in a few days"

"I see" I murmured quietly "But she is usually so happy and carefree"

"I know. She changes without warning. But I take care of her. Come. What did you come to see me about?"

"Oh. Well. This"

We exited the room and I walked beside Tybalt as I shook open Romeo's letter. We sat down in another room and I passed it to him to read. At first, he struggled to read, then he settled into reading the letter. Tybalt's brows sank lower onto his nose, until his face twisted into a hideous scowl, saved for the Montagues and Hermia.

"Is this some kind of sick joke!" he demanded.

"No, I would not make something as puerile as this up…"

"I did not mean you" growled Tybalt, shaking the letter "Him. Did Mercutio set him up to this!"

"I know not" I admitted "But it looks like his handwriting and he did sign it with his name and the Montague seal. I have many other letters from him at home, the handwriting is consistent, and-"

"You are not going to meet him by the water fountain at noon"

"I do not plan to. I have better methods of wasting my time"

"Good" Tybalt fumed and I noticed that his hands were itching to tear the letter "Rosaline, you know that you only have to say the word, and I shall kill him for you"

"No, you will not" I said sternly.

"I would do anything for you"

I swallowed "Well, I already have a plan, so there will be no need"

"And what is that plan?"

"Well, I was just wondering if this 'Lysander' ever sent Hermia such corny letters"

Tybalt broke out in laughter "Ah, Rosaline, you are my candle in the darkness. That is an ingenious idea!"

I smiled delicately "It brings me to my other news"

Tybalt smiled back, and tossed the letter aside, onto a table "Tell me"

"It's a long story" I began.

"I am listening"


	5. Family Affair

Author's Note: Dear reviewers.

I am so sorry for the wait. I have been so busy at school and during the holidays. I was busy with exams, playing Mercutio in a trailer my class made of Romeo and Juliet (in which I invented the Mercutio song and dance) and during the holidays I was with my family. That being said, and over and done with, I have decided to continue with my story. Firstly, I have decided to drop the Elizabethan speak. I had a go, and I just can't do it. So, modern talk from now on, although it will sound quite formal. Also, one of you asked why Rosaline isn't a sworn virgin. Well, that will be addressed later on in the story. This being said, please enjoy the fifth chapter of the untold tale of Tybalt and Rosaline!

* * *

Tybalt fidgeted into a more comfortable position, as did I.

"Tybalt, you know as well as me that my family is poor"

"Yes, I do"

"You may know that it is because my father kicked out my expectant mother and I, to replace us with a younger woman, who was also expectant with his child"

"I only heard a few rumours, but yes, it makes sense to me"

I took a deep breath. Mine and my mother's past is shameful. I only hoped Tybalt would not judge me for something that was not our fault.

"And you know who Angelo Fulgencio is"

"Yes. He's the Deputy of Verona. I've met him a couple of times, when I was with my Uncle. I've met his son too"

"You have?" Interest gathered in me, and I leant forward intently.

"Yes. I have. He hates Benvolio Montague"

"And why is that?"

"I don't know. Carry on"

"Angelo Fulgencio is my father"

Tybalt's jaw dropped and his grey eyes bulged "But he's rich! He just...left you!"

I nodded shamefully "I know. I only met him yesterday"

"Yesterday? After I escorted you home?"

"That's right. He was waiting for me. He was criticising my mother's hard work of our upbringing and such. He called our house a hovel, and then he gave us some money"

"He gave you money" repeated Tybalt.

"Yes. A sack of gold"

"So, he has neglected you, ignored you after he threw you out into poverty, and then he turns up, with a sack of gold and expects you to just accept it!" fumed Tybalt.

"That is correct"

"Well, you are worth more to me than a sack of gold"

I could not believe my ears. I looked into his grey eyes, wondering if he was being serious or not.

"What did you say?" I asked, feeling a little stupid.

"I said, you are worth more to me than a sack of gold. You're the best friend I ever had" He reached forwards, and clasped my hand. It tingled at his touch. We had walked along arm in arm before, and as children hugged and played. His hand felt rough, but warm. It must be rough from all the sword fighting he did. But his fingers were warm, and it felt rather nice.

Unsure of what to do, I swallowed "Thank you, Tybalt"

"You are most welcome. As for this Angelo, he does not know what he has been missing"

I thanked him again, and then I enquired after Angelo's son. My half-brother, I believe.

"Is he an ally to your family?" I asked.

"No. I don't think so. He flits from either to either as he pleases. He puts himself first. As long as he is invited to parties where he can dance, he does not care"

"He would be fifteen, am I right in thinking?"

"Yes. You are very good with your numbers"

"Thank you. But what is his name?" I asked. Tybalt frowned, and scratched his head.

"I can not remember. All I know is that I stumbled upon him arguing and fighting with Benvolio Montague"

"Arguing and fighting? That does not sound like Benvolio. I thought he was a coward"

"Exactly. I can noy remember what the cause of the argument was for. But I, finding the excuse to fight a Montague, stepped in and scared him off. Now I think of it, I don't think he wasn't even grateful"

"He sounds exactly like a son of Angelo"

"My sentiment exactly" Tybalt finished. We sat in silent. I tapped my foot on the floor, and cleared my throat. I realised that we were still holding hands.

"So, what became of Hermia?"

"Hermia?" Tybalt laughed "Oh. I hauled her all the way home. Once you were gone she started saying horrible stuff about you, and then about me. So, I carried her upside down. She was sick, and I laughed. Then we arrived at Capulet Manor. I dragged her up the path to the Manor, sent for my Uncle, and when he arrived, I told him what she'd done. Juliet had gone to bed, so she did not have a chance to see what the bad influence had done this time"

"What did Lord Capulet do with her?"

"He told her off. He made her wash and put on women's clothing. Then he told her off again, whilst I gloated. Do you know what else? He even threatened her with banishment. In the end, she ran upstairs crying. Uncle Egues turned to me and assured me she won't do it again. He also said if I see in her in the company of Romeo and his chums, then I have permission to use whatever force I see necessary to remove her from such company"

"And about time too!" I finalised.

"Yes. He also said it was high time he married her off to some poor gentleman so he didn't have to deal with her anymore"

"Good. I still can not get over the time she tricked you into say that you hated her more than the Montagues, in front of the Montagues, none the less"

Tybalt shuddered with anger.

"But let's not dwell on it. What are we going to do today?"

"Well, I know someone who's going to be hanging around a fountain by noon, so I think it's fitting that we go somewhere else"

"Like where?"

"Our place"


	6. A White Lie

Hello, and welcome to chapter 6! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, and sorry for the wait. I am concentrating on 'Child Swap' a little more now, but because the reviews were so lovely, here is a treat for you all! Enjoy! x

* * *

I sighed. The cool air slipped past my face softly, and the scent of fresh growing grass tickled my nose.

"This is perfect, is it not?" I asked.

"Yes. It is perfect" Tybalt sighed "What are you going to do with the gold?"

"I plan to spent it upon shoes and dresses" I replied "So that should Angelo ever go back upon his word, and wish for his gold back, then we would give him shoes and dresses. And what need would a Lord have for shoes and dresses? It's funny how he's only just taken an interest in his first family now that we are of a good age"

"Is there anything at all that I might to, to help you with your situation?" asked Tybalt. He turned to catch my gaze. I held it, then glanced away.

"I should not ask that of you, sweet friend"

"If I am your sweet friend...then it is what a sweet friend does for another friend. Unless I am your sour friend?"

"Hmm...that seems a little more fitting!" I teased.

"It does indeed" Tybalt nodded. He pulled at a clump of grass casually and then tossed it away.

"What do you think Hermia doing today?"

"Oh, I don't know. Probably being educated on how to act like a lady. And don't worry – she shall not offend you in front of the Montagues anymore, not now that I am allowed to use whatever force I see fitting to remove her from their group"

"And the Montagues?"

"If they come near me, or you, I am armed" growled Tybalt, touching the hilt of his rapier.

"That is a relief. I cannot help but wonder...lately...what with Romeo saying he loves me, and Lord Fulgencio turning up when I am so ripe for marriage, that the two are connected somehow. What say you?"

"He wouldn't dare marry you to Romeo" said Tybalt "He is powerful in Escalus' court. If it were to seem that he was currying favour to the Montagues, why, it would be an outrage. My family would be furious. And, I would not allow it to happen. You are too good for him"

We heard the church ring noon.

"Well," Tybalt smirked "Looks like Romeo's meeting nobody at the fountain right now"

I smirked back "I expect he has bragged to his friends that he is meeting a fair maiden at the fountain today. How amusing will it be to see him standing alone!"

"It is only a fate that he deserves!"

"Mercutio shall mock him – Mercutio does not believe in love. It will be hilarious!"

"Ay, Mercutio does not believe in love. Rosaline, would you like to hear a secret about Mercutio?"

"What is it?" I asked. I leant my head closer for Tybalt to whisper softly in my ear, and then drew away with my hand across my mouth "How shameful! His poor mother"

"Ay, his poor mother indeed. I suppose her eldest son Valentine might be a source of comfort"

I turned away again, and looked over at the view of Verona. Verona was a beautiful place, and I was very proud to live there. I wondered how Lord Fulgencio felt, being a partial governor of the city. Did he feel pride? Responsibility? Did he ever sometimes think about the wife and daughters he had abandoned?

"Rosaline? I know that we sometimes sit in silence...but something is troubling you"

"How do you know?"

"Your blue eyes cloud over, and your lips narrow a little. Tell me. A problem shared is a problem halved"

"I have already told you. Lord Fulgencio is the root of this. I wish there was something more that I could do right now. He said he would be back"

Tybalt sighed "Never mind. Shall we return to my mother's? I am hungry, and I am sure you must be too"

"Ay, that is a good idea. Let us go"

We both stood up, and so that Romeo did not get any ideas, linked arms and made our way back to the city centre. People smiled, and some greeted us.

"Good morrow, master Tybalt. Ma'am" They said to me. I usually smiled and bowed my head graciously, whereas Tybalt simply scowled at them, or ignored them.

"Rosaline, I am afraid we shall have to pass the fountain. If you see Romeo, please let me know so that I can keep you safe from him"

"He shall not do me any harm" I answered, although I was not sure. He was impulsive and passionate, and never understood the consequences of his actions. I feared he might coerce me into something shameful.

"Rosaline!" cried the all too familiar voice.

"It is him!" I hissed to Tybalt. Tybalt stiffened, straightened, and held up his head high.

"Rosaline! I knew you would come"

"Keep walking. I shall ignore him for your sake. Should I see him while you are not in my company, I would not be so lenient" Tybalt murmured "I am taking mercy upon the boy"

"Should I be a man, I think that I would be the same. That is a funny thought. I, a man"

"We would be friends"

"We are friends"

"Rosaline! Do not leave me! I have stayed awake all night in anticipation of seeing you today!" Romeo hurried in front of us, and smiled eagerly at me. Tybalt, however, gave him a death glare. Romeo's smiled faltered.

"Good morrow, Romeo" I answered politely, looking to Tybalt for guidance.

"Tybalt, did you escort Rosaline here? That was...honourable of you"

"Ay, I escorted Rosaline here. And I shall escort her back to my house when you get out of my way" Tybalt snapped.

"But she is here to see me!" cried Romeo desperately.

"Signor Romeo, I do not wish to be unkind, but I do not return your affections. Now, please, find another maiden to court. I have no interest in you"

"B...b...but I love you!"

"You do not know what love is!" Tybalt answered "Move, boy!"

"Why don't you return my affections? I send you love letters, and trinkets, and I write poems about you, and think about you, and I brought you a rose..."

"Romeo, I do not return any man's affections...I am sworn to a life of chastity! Tybalt, as my friend and relative, escorts me around to protect my virtue. Now, please, leave us be!"

Tybalt stirred me away from the crying Montague. He was smiling.

"That was a wonderful excuse!"

I beamed "Ay. Now he has no cause to even try to court me as I am unavailable. Leaving me to pick and choose men as I wish"

"Like whom?"

"Ah. That is a secret!"


	7. A Parcel

Thank you to all the lovely reviews! I'd love to reply to you all but there's so many! However, to Team Tybalt, I just want to say go ahead, and I can't wait to read it!

I think it's funny how many Tybalt-Lovers have been drawn to my stories. I love all the characters for all kinds of reasons, although Mercutio is definitely my favourite. I guess I just felt like writing about Tybalt when I started writing fanfiction because I felt sorry for him, being the Prince of Cats and not having that many friends and stuff.

Also, today I introduce you to Gabriel, Rosaline's half-brother, who also made an appearance in my other story, 'Child Swap'

* * *

Laughing, Tybalt and I walked back along the grimy roads to my house. We barely noticed the misery around us, and simply talked.

"I will never forget how we showed that Montague" I said.

"Me neither. It was too hilarious to be true" Tybalt sniggered. He twirled me around in the street and then pulled me closer to him.

"Thank you for today" I said softly "It really helped me...put things in prospective. And make my mind up"

"My pleasure" murmured Tybalt "Shall I see you tomorrow?"

"I hope so" I replied.

"That better be. Perhaps my mother will be better by then. She would probably like to see you. You know she likes you. She says you have beautiful hair"

"Ay. I like your mother as well. She is lovely and friendly"

"Thank you" said Tybalt. He cleared his throat "We're at your home"

I realised we had stopped, and my house loomed above the shadows at me "Oh. We are indeed"

"Goodnight, Rosaline"

"Goodnight, Tybalt. Thank you, for today"

The last thing I saw was his smile, and then I pushed open the door to the house. This time, I did not see a man in his late thirties or early forties, but a young boy of fifteen years. He was dressed in the most current fashion of Verona, made from exotic silks and velvet, and in the most beautiful colours of black, blue and white. He had blond hair like me, although the shade was much lighter. My blonde hair is golden, whereas his was silver. He also had blue eyes like me, although my eyes are ice blue, and his eyes were deep ocean blue. His lips were curved and feminine, and he had high cheekbones. Livia was watching him suspiciously, and my mother had her lips pressed together.

"I did not come here to mock you" he said snootily "Angelo made me come and deliver this parcel. And also to see whether you had used his gold or not"

"I do not want his money" snarled my mother.

"It is not my problem" the boy sighed "He just made me deliver this. I did not have any desire to come to this...dump"

"How dare you insult my home!" my mother cried, her cheeks flooding red.

"I shall insult people as I see fit!" he snapped back "I am leaving. I was meant to be at the home of Juno and his family tonight. They are having a small gathering. That I intend to attend"

"Then go" instructed my mother.

"Do what she says!" added Livia.

The boy held his hands up "Fine. I do not want to be here anyway. I care not if Angelo berates me for not taking the time to ask what you did with the gold. I bet you have spent it all on the drink"

Mother and Livia gaped, and the boy stood up, and made his way to the door, but I blocked the way.

"You must be Rosaline" he said, looking me up and down "A friend of Tybalt if I remember rightly"

"That is correct. What business have you with us?"

"My father asked me to deliver a parcel to you. I do not know why. He should have used one of the million pageboys we have running around our home. But no, he asked me. Enjoy" the boy tried to step around me, but I drew myself up to my full height and glared down at him. In spite of his gender, I was taller yet.

"First of all, I would like to know your name" I began.

"Gabriel. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Second of all, I'd like to know of your relation to me"

"Well, Angelo Fulgencio is my father, and he claims that you are his first daughter from his marriage to this whore-"

"How dare you!" shouted my mother.

"And thirdly, I would like you to turn around, and apologize to my mother at once!"

"Make me" mocked Gabriel "I do not have to do anything that anyone tells me too"

The door banged open, and this time Tybalt stood in the doorway. He must have been listening at the door.

"Apologize to Lady Oftmoro at once!" he snarled. Gabriel looked taken aback.

"You heard me" Tybalt commanded, authority dripping from his deep voice "Apologize to Lady Oftmoro, and then to Rosaline for your rudeness. Or next time I shall not aide you when someone as pathetic as Benvolio Montague is pointing his sword at your throat"

"It was I pointing my sword at his throat, not he at me!" Gabriel protested.

"We both know that information is false, you little coward. Now apologize to these good ladies"

"I am sorry I called you a whore" sulked Gabriel, looking at my mother. He turned to me "I am sorry for my rudeness"

"That's better" said Tybalt "Now what business have you with Rosaline and her family?"

"I just said! My father made me deliver them a parcel. If you want any more information, then he is the person to ask, not I. Now, I must leave you, as I was supposed to be at the home of the Nightingale family for a social gathering tonight"

This time Tybalt let him pass, and he stormed off out down the road.

"What a perfectly horrible young man!" gasped my mother.

"There is no way that he is our half-brother" added Livia.

"If he is, as he claimed, the son of Angelo, then yes, he is our half-brother" I replied "But that does not mean we have to have anything to do with such a nasty boy. What is in the parcel?"

"I know not" shrugged Livia.

"Open it and find out" said Tybalt. He closed the door "I shall stay with you, less it be something unpleasant"

Livia reached for the parcel, and ripped off the brown packaging. The string fell aside, and then the contents spilled out.

"My wedding dress!" cried my mother.

"Your wedding dress?" I questioned, looking at the gold and cream dress upon the floor. Mother grabbed it, and held it up.

"Ay, it is my wedding dress! How slim I was upon the worst day of my life!"

"Why has he given you your wedding dress? And why now?" I asked.

"There's a note" said Tybalt, picking it up. He cleared his throat.

'_Now that your daughters are of age, I thought to send you this dress, should they wish to marry and require a dress. As is tradition in some families, many women wear their mother's dresses'_

We all glanced around at each other. I spoke first.

"I do not believe he has our best interests at heart. I think he is going to try and marry us to some gentleman, to create powerful social alliances that shall benefit himself! If he truly loved us, then he would have contacted and cared for us earlier"

Mother held her dress closer "I will purchase you a far more beautiful gown for your wedding, when the time comes. And I shall not allow you to marry someone that he chooses"

"Ay, and me neither!" added Tybalt "I shall see to that! Any gentleman, who Angelo arranges to marry you, I shall run my blade through their bosoms!"

"Do not worry, I suspect Romeo has told all his friends, who in turn shall tell their friends, that I am sworn to a life of chastity" I assured him.

"You are sworn to a life of chastity? When did you decide this?" asked my mother, shocked.

"It is a lie. Romeo Montague tried to court me at noon, and I told him that I am a sworn virgin and that Tybalt escorts me around Verona to protect my virtue"

Livia burst out laughing, as did my mother.

"You are a very intelligent young woman, Rosaline" said my mother "I am very proud to have reared you"

"What about me?" asked Livia.

"And you, Livia. You two are both very dear to me" She threw aside the gown, and embraced us both. Tybalt gave a small smile.

"I shall leave you now. Goodnight, Rosaline. Goodnight Livia and Lady Oftmoro"

"Goodnight Signor Tybalt!" chorused my mother and Livia, although I whispered my sentiment. After all, it was private.


End file.
